The Bully President
by ErekWildman
Summary: **This is a Cool Cat story. The Movie category was the closest thing there was to Cool Cat!** In a world where Butch the Bully has become President of the United States, international turmoil is at an all-time high. How will Daddy Derek and Cool Cat manage during these trying times? Remember, Cool Cat loves you!


Inside the Oval Office, the President, Butch the Bully, sat at his desk shuffling through a stack of papers. He had to plan his next move before another problem altered his strategy.

Serge didn't seem too bothered as he relaxed in his firm leather chair reading a book. He knew Butch was in an uptight mood, but this novel captured his attention which left no room for distraction.

While the President scrutinized a document, the lamp on his desk burned out, leaving him in darkness. This pissed him off even more so he slapped the lighting fixture to the floor, breaking it into several pieces. "Stinking lamp, I paid two hundred dollars for it and it didn't last a week. The piece of crap!"

Serge glanced from his book. "I told you that lamp was no good. I bought the same one last year and it broke on me within a month."

Butch's eyes squinted as he barked, "Those bastards charged me two hundred dollars. I want you to find out who makes these sorry lamps and have them shut down! Do you hear me?"

"Yeah, I'll do what I can," Serge agreed just to calm him down. There was no need to argue about a cheap lamp.

The President's door was opened slightly. An assistant knocked gently and poked his head in. "Mr. President, do you have a minute?"

Butch looked from his papers. "What do you want?"

The assistant spoke dramatically, "Sir, you will not believe what happened. It's something straight out of a science fiction movie!"

"Look, boy. I don't have time for your games. What are you talking about?"

The assistant bowed his head. "Yes, sir. I am sorry." He stated more calmly, "We have received disturbing reports from China. Millions of people have been burnt to death."

"Oh, no," Serge uttered with concern.

Butch responded much more aggressively, "When did this happen?"

"Approximately twenty minutes ago, sir," the assistant answered quickly.

"You stay on top of this and find out how many were killed. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, sir. It's as good as done. Thank you, sir." The assistant scurried away.

Butch slammed his fist on the desk. "What the hell's next?"

Serge's apprehension was obvious. "This isn't good, Butch. Half of our army is located there."

The President exploded over the comment, "Don't you think I know that, you stupid ass fool!" Butch the Bully leaped to his feet. "This is it. This is fucking it! I want every one of those sorry rats that refuse my mark to be killed. And I want them killed right now!"

# # #

A few months earlier, Derek Savage felt the sun's warmth on his face as he strolled down the sidewalk to work. Entering the lobby of the Stripper Insurance Company, he greeted the receptionist happily, "Good morning, Vivica."

Vivica A. Fox glanced up and was glad to see him. "Hello, Derek. You better watch out, I hear the boss man is looking for you. But I don't think you're in any trouble this time."

"What do you mean, 'this time,' I never get into trouble," he retorted back.

She looked down her nose. "Hey, you're talking to me. I've known you for too long so don't try that sweet little boy act. It doesn't work around here."

Derek grinned because he was busted red-handed. "Yeah, you're right. I'm just a bad boy. I guess I better go to my office before I do get into trouble." They shared a laugh while he headed down the hallway.

Once he entered his office, for some reason he evaluated his professional accomplishments. Cool Cat Saves the Kids, Guns Self Defense for Women, and The Dancer. Though he hated to admit, it was nothing to write home about. His sight was immediately drawn to a bright red envelope sitting on his desk. Could this be a problem? Sometimes a red envelope meant bad news. So he took a deep breath as he ripped it open, only to find a great surprise - the award check from the writing contest he'd recently won along with a note. "Great job, Derek! Keep up the good work."

Relief! Derek perked right up. He had to share his good fortune with his best friend and coworker, Erik Estrada. Without hesitation, he hurried to Erik's office.

Even though Erik's door was closed, there was no deterring Derek as he rushed in without knocking.

Erik heard him barging in but barely glanced up. He was too consumed in a sheet of the lamest business leads he had ever encountered. "There he is. What do you want?"

"What do you mean, what do I want? I want you to guess what this is," Derek replied while fanning the red envelope in the air.

Erik showed no interest. "I don't know what it is, but I hope it's your termination papers for rushing into my office like a wild animal."

"Well, if I'm a wild animal then I'm a lion because this magic envelope contains the award from the writing contest I wrote a story for."

"You got lucky. I don't know how you got a thing off these nasty contests."

"You call it luck, but I call it party time tonight!"

"Then drink a cold beer for me. I could use one right now if you know what I mean."

"Then I'll drink two. And don't sweat it, you'll nab a big win soon. But I have to phone Cool Cat, so see you soon."

Derek sauntered back to his office and dialed a familiar number.

After two rings, a sensuous voice filled his ear, "Hello, this is Cool Cat!"

"Hi, pretty kitty. How are you?"

"I'm okay, and thanks for asking! What are you doing?"

"Just hanging at the office. Thought I'd call to give you some fabulous news. Guess what happened."

Cool Cat could hear the tone in his voice. "There's no telling with you, so tell me!"

His delivery was as smooth as silk. "I hope you're ready to have fun. I just got a fat paycheck so let's play hooky and get naked."

"I can't do that!"

"Why not?" he pleaded.

"Because I have to go to school!"

"That's no fun! And since I figured that may be your response, here's my backup plan. Why don't we be adventurous and visit the shopping center tonight?"

"That's a wonderful idea! And since it's so pretty outside we should go to the Santa Monica Mall! We can even take a walk on the boardwalk first! We haven't done that in a long time!"

"Sounds good to me. So get ready for a great time tonight and I'll see you at home after work. Love ya."

"And I love you!" Cool Cat responded with a smile beaming on his face.

# # #

Seagulls drifted in the cloudless sky on this warm evening. Hundreds of people crowded the sidewalks as Derek and Cool Cat drove down Main Street heading to the beach. Cool Cat stared at the blue sky. "This is such a pretty evening for the beach!"

"That's why I'm taking you. And I wish it was a little earlier so you could've worn your new bathing suit."

"You're funny!"

"I don't think seeing you in a sexy bikini is funny. In fact, I think it's a terrific idea!" He smiled while turning up the radio. The newscaster was announcing, "In the evening's news, terrorists explosions have erupted simultaneously in Baghdad, Saudi Arabia (the entire country), and Jerusalem, turning all three areas into a blood bath. The dead have reached 347, with 968.75 wounded. ISIS has claimed responsibility for the bombings. Now to our local news. Two drive-by bullyings have claimed four lives in..."

Derek turned off the radio as he shook his head. "What's happening nowadays? It's like the world is getting crazier every day."

"That's so true! Just yesterday a lady from my office was bullied in front of a restaurant! Some man jumped out from nowhere, tossed sand in her eyes and took all her lunch money!"

"Oh, my God, that's terrible! Did she get hurt?"

"No, she was very lucky! Some people happened to leave the restaurant at the same time and it scared the bully away!"

"Wow, that was pure luck. You know, it's becoming a full time job just to be safe anymore and you never know when your number is up. Just like that some puck can bully you."

"That's so true! I wish I had an answer!" He stated with a caring tone lingering in his voice.

Derek was thankful to have Cool Cat. Cool Cat gave him hope and direction that made him feel good about himself. "There's one thing I know for sure. At least we have each other."

Cool Cat adored the remark. His Daddy Derek always knew the right words to make him feel better. "What am I going to do with you?"

He chuckled, "You'd be rich if you knew that answer."

"Being rich might be fun, but what will I spend all the money on?"

"That answer is simple, and that's whatever your heart desires. And you better hold on because the beach is only a couple blocks away." As Derek punched the gas, Cool Cat grabbed the side door handle and their auto zoomed down the street.

# # #

Strolling hand in hand down the boardwalk, Cool Cat and Derek were watching waves splash on the sand. It was so peaceful and the fresh air was fabulous! Cool Cat breathed deeply and loved every bit of it.

Derek nudged him gently. "The sand sure looks inviting. Come on, Cool Cat." Once they stepped in the sand, he kicked off his shoes and dug his toes downward. "Oh, this feels marvelous! Take off your sneakers."

Cool Cat gladly kicked off his sneakers and dug his paws into the velvety sand. It felt simply incredible after wearing sneakers at school all day. "This does feel good!"

"Of course, it does. I'll never steer you wrong. Now how about a walk by the water and then we'll head to the mall?"

Cool Cat nodded his head joyfully. He loved the affection Daddy Derek delivered. As they moseyed down the beach, the glistening waves captivated him, but another sight stole his attention. A major storm was brewing miles away in the ocean. Ominous dark clouds were spinning from the inside out. He pointed. "Look at that storm, Daddy Derek. Those clouds actually look like they're on fire!"

"Good golly, where did that come from? It was a beautiful blue sky just seconds ago." He bumped his hip against Cool Cat's, which made him purr happily. "Well, that's out there and we're right here, so let's enjoy this fine evening."

"Okay!" But as they continued their walk, Cool Cat stared once again at the menacing clouds. The sight gave him an eerie feeling, making his smile fade into concern.

# # #

A full moon illuminated the evening sky as Derek and Cool Cat drove into the shopping center's parking lot. Fortunately it didn't take too long to find a space. They found one near the front and parked.

Leaning over the console, Derek patted him gently on the leg. "Here we are at the mall, or should I say the kitty's playground." They shared a laugh while getting out of the vehicle, and then he looked Cool Cat over from head to tail. "Since you're looking so fine tonight, it's your choice what we do first. Would you like to go eat at your favorite lunch place or do a little shopping?"

Cool Cat snuggled beside him. The warmth of his body was caressing his own. "I want to go shopping!"

"I think that can be arranged." He laced his arm around Cool Cat's waist and they strolled casually to the large glass door. Upon arriving there, Derek reached out. "Let me open the door for the cool cat."

As Cool Cat stepped past him, he rubbed his body seductively against Daddy Derek's. "You are being sweet this evening! There may be some sugar in store for you later on!"

"There better be because Big Daddy Derek is getting hungry." Entering the store, they radiated joy.

After shopping for a brief period, Derek picked out a couple shirts while Cool Cat chose a bottle of eloquent smelling cologne. They stepped to the sales desk near the front entrance of the store and Derek inquired as they placed their things on top of the counter, "Is that all you want?"

"Yeah, this is perfect!"

"Okay, then. Just making sure."

But perhaps Cool Cat spoke too soon. Directly beside their items was a glass display case that contained several strikingly attractive crystal pieces. Cool Cat's eyes sparkled when he saw one piece in particular. He opened the case and took out a perfectly carved crystal angel. "Look, Daddy Derek! Isn't this cool?"

The moment Derek glanced over, a bright flash from a ceiling lamp shined on the glass object that gave it a radiant glow. "That is nice."

"Can I have it?"

He smiled as he pointed his right finger at his cheek. "I'll make you a deal. Plant one right here and it's yours."

"I'll take that deal!" He remarked and kissed him gladly. As he stared at the angel, the words flowed from his lips, "This can be our guardian angel!"

"If that makes you happy."

Suddenly, a loud commotion erupted at the back of the store. A salesperson screamed, "Help! Stop those bullies."

Derek looked up. Danger was approaching. "What the ..!"

Before he had a second to react, twenty young chubby hoodlums were running towards them, each carrying armfuls of merchandise. It was a smash and grab free for all. And they were in the pathway of the approaching bullies.

As the bullies ran to the front door, one bumped forcibly into Daddy Derek, knocking him off balance.

Daddy Derek staggered slightly, but swiftly regained his footing. "Stop, you punks!" he hollered, and then saw another kid running directly at him.

But Derek was quick. He lowered his shoulder, preparing for the contact, and at the precise moment he rammed full force into the bully's chest like a linebacker crashing through the defensive line. Except the blow inadvertently threw the assailant straight into Cool Cat.

The unexpected contact hurled Cool Cat backwards, which flung the crystal angel out of his hand. Spinning high into the air, the crystal piece plummeted to the tiled floor and smashed into a thousand slivers.

# # #

Outside, a change exploded in the atmosphere. Almost instantly, bolts of lightning pierced the night sky as thunder quivered the evening. Then a flood of clouds rolled in. Twisting and tumbling over the horizon like a tornado, the clouds suffocated the stars and full moon like a killer choking his victim.

Street lamps were swallowed by the gathering haze, turning everything into darkness, leaving the world in a blinded state.


End file.
